I Need You!
by Reianshitsu
Summary: REIANSHITSU BELONGS TO ME, KIRAI USED WITH PERMISSION! ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! rated M for gore - Kirai discovers how much she needs Reianshitsu and she needs to tell him


_**I Need You!**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**I got this idea listening to "Whataya Want From Me" yesterday. The song's by Adam Lambert, to be honest I don't see how this story reflects it, but who knows? Maybe you'll see some connection. Anyway, enjoy this story!**_

_***Note: I tried to do "black-and-white flashbacks" in this story. Where it's all italic, that's the black-and-white flashbacks, where's it's bold in between, is the words going through Kirai's mind in the present, after seeing the flashback.**_

_**This story is dedicated to my friend ("Kanda") because... well you like stuff like this and we both love these two. Reianshitsu's like… like a freakin' zombie, he just doesn't die. Haha, anyway, would Kirai even be this desperate? Enjoy the story Kanda.**_

* * *

A crack filled the cold air of an empty field. The sky was dark and the atmosphere was cold. Kirai was on her knees several yards away from Reianshitsu. His eyes went blank as his lifeless body fell to the ground. Malicon, standing a couple feet in front of Reianshitsu, had just shot him in the head, instantly killing the red-head.

Kirai's eyes widened as reluctant tears started to fall.

_**He can't be dead…. No…**_

Malicon walked closer to Reianshitsu and shot him three more times point blank in his chest. Reianshitsu didn't move, he didn't breath, his spirit was gone. He was dead.

Kirai had lost her voice. Her body was going numb. All she'd ever needed was Reianshitsu; all she'd ever wanted was dead. He was gone… Kirai felt so alone. She started to shake, the silent air affecting her. Memories flashed through her mind…

_**I need you…**_

* * *

"_Hey Kirai," Reianshitsu looked up at her, hands deep in some young woman's chest. He had the biggest smile across his face._

"_What are you so happy about?" Kirai asked stopping a little away from, leaning against a cold wall in the morgue._

"_Well Jaciah's not here today, so he can't get me depressed about these people's death," Reianshitsu paused. "And I've never seen a case like this woman's, she's like… a once and a lifetime autopsy."_

… _**I need you….**_

_A small black cat wandered into the biggest morgue she'd ever seen; a labyrinth of tunnels all smelling horribly like death. A young teenager with vibrant red hair was standing by a deep steel sink, washing blood off his hands. He was alone working in a place like this, like the grim reaper. He seemed so happy, she hated that she was the one bringing bad news about Yasuhiro, someone very close to Reianshitsu, the young grim reaper._

_He looked back at her._

"_Hey don't I know you?" He asked a little confused as to why she was here._

"_Yasuhiro's been taken," Kirai stated plainly._

… _**Reianshitsu…**_

_Kirai slowly lifted her head off her paws, looking at Reianshitsu who had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, a sight she rarely saw. He had no shirt on, another sight she saw even less. She looked at all the scars on his back… and the story behind them. Reianshitsu was pulled random organs out of two separate bodies on either side of him. He was laying some on a counter beside him and others he would put back. He grabbed this huge needle and stuck it in the man to the right of him. He drew what probably amounted to a third of the man's blood, then put the syringe aside. _

_He messed around in the other man's body for a little longer then covered them both in white sheets, and pushed the bodies back into the freezer. He walked out of the freezer then over to a trash can, where he took off the first layer of bloody gloves he had on. He walked out of the specific room and Kirai heard noises from the room over._

_She sat up licking her right paw a few times then just stared off toward where Reianshitsu walked to. He came back a few moments later with a bottle of clear liquid and a blender. He sat the blender down by the organs he'd pulled out, and after throwing them in there, mixed them together._

_After they were pureed, he opened the bottle of clear liquid and emptied the syringe of blood into it. He put the cap back on and shook the bottle hard. Then he sat it down beside the blender and walked back into the other room. _

_Kirai waited for him to return. When he did he brought a bowl of salad that appeared to have lettuce, carrots, and tomatoes on it. He poured the contents of the bottle on top, probably as a dressing. Kirai considered asking him what it was, but decided against it. He pulled a steel table that had no body over to the counter and sit down on it. He looked over at her and smiled as he started eating._

"_Sleep well?"_

… _**Come back… You can't leave me…**_

_Kirai looked over at the boy sleeping like the dead beside her. He looked so peaceful, like all the memories of his past, everything that had happened to him, were gone. He wasn't fighting, he wasn't hurting, he was at peace. He was okay when he slept, perfectly, okay._

_She leaned over and lightly kissed him quickly. She wanted to think he was hers, but part of her thought different. Reianshitsu was whoever he wanted to be, not really owned by anyone. Maybe she was okay with that. Whether he was hers or not… she could be his, his black cat._

_Kirai softly smiled to herself, thinking about Kaen and what she'd gone through with him. She thought about what she hoped to go through with Reianshitsu. He was nothing like Kaen. He'd been through hell, Kaen hadn't. Kaen knew nothing of pain, of love, how to treat her… Reianshitsu did. She'd do anything for him._

_She curled up under the covers against Reianshitsu's chest. She could barely feel him breathe, but she could hear his heart beating. Suddenly she felt his arm around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep._

… _**I LOVE YOU! Reianshitsu! I can't survive without you...**_

_Outside Kirai could hear the winds blowing, the snow falling, the people running. Power was completely out but it didn't matter to Kirai, she could see just fine. She looked over at Reianshitsu, who was sitting on some man's chest picking out the dead man's teeth. He seemed so calm knowing they were buried alive underground. He seemed so unafraid._

"_Are you okay with this? The storm and all I mean…" Kirai softly asked._

"_What's not to be okay with?" Reianshitsu looked up at where he voice came from._

"_Well…" Kirai trailed off, thinking of how to say it._

"_I'm not afraid to die love," Reianshitsu looked back down at the dead man. "Death… is like a rose you know? It's beautiful… Something I used to want but now can't touch… I can get other people through death but it's not my time to die yet Kirai. I know it," Reianshitsu told her._

"_Besides, it's not that easy to kill me anyway, I've been buried alive before in a much smaller box…" Reianshitsu cut his words off, not wanting to bring up that bad story.´_

"_Reianshitsu…" Kirai started to say something._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you need anyone…?" Kirai asked a little hesitant still._

"_Who knows? Maybe I do," Reianshitsu answered._

_Kirai tried to tell him how much she needed him, but she couldn't. Why would she need him? He was just another crazy human. Why did she feel this way? She decided just to ignore it; maybe it was just weird emotions surfacing. Surely she didn't…_

… _**I need you…. **_

"Surira!" Kirai screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was leaning toward the ground in front of her.

In the distance thunder rolled but neither Kirai nor Malicon noticed. He was fixed on her, such a strong, supernatural being, completely helpless at the sight of her dead lover.

Suddenly, Kirai heard shuffling and a gasp. She didn't want to but she slowly opened her eyes and looked across from her. Malicon was backing up, eyes wide like he'd seen a ghost. Reianshitsu had somehow gotten to his feet, blood streaking down his face. His light green shirt was soaked through red, but he wasn't dead… How could that be?

"You… You were dead!" Malicon yelled.

"You're right… I was…" Reianshitsu spoke back slowly, swallowing blood.

Malicon sneered before pointing the gun at him and pulling the trigger. Reianshitsu stood there and got shot two more times, before Malicon ran out of bullets. He dropped the gun keeping his eyes on Reianshitsu. Kirai was frozen in shock, wandering how he came back.

'_He was just another crazy human.'_

… _Or is he?_

Malicon sighed.

"This isn't over," he angrily said before disappearing.

Reianshitsu stood there a little longer watching the clouds fade into the background, watching the dark sky become light again. Then he fell back onto the ground, not as hard as he expected to.

Kirai got up and ran over to him.

"R-Reianshi—"

"I told you I don't die easy… didn't I?" Reianshitsu said with his eyes shut.

"You did though… You died…" Kirai fell to her knees beside him.

"I need you, Reianshitsu I need you!" Kirai admitted.

Reianshitsu opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You can't ever leave me again, or- or so help me I will murder you!"

Reianshitsu started softly laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind Kirai," he said, slowly sitting up. He pulled out the scalpel out of his jacket that was lying beside him.

She watched him silently as he picked the bullets out of his chest being extremely careful not to hit anything he'd regret.

"I got a problem Kirai," he said, pulling out the fifth bullet from his chest. "You're gonna have to get the one out of my head."


End file.
